An effective online advertisement campaign strives to present online users with relevant advertisements to maximize a probability that the online user will take a conversation action on the presented advertisement. A conversion action may include clicking on the advertisement, viewing a webpage associated with the advertisement, purchasing an offer included in the advertisement, or other measurable online activity. Each user visit to a webpage offers the webpage publisher an opportunity to run an online advertisement bid auction, where advertisers bid on the opportunity to impress their advertisements on the webpage.
More so than paper advertisements, such internet-based advertising provides advertisers with the tools and information for creating more cost effective advertisement campaigns that better target relevant online consumers. In view of the popularity of targeted online advertisement, online advertisement auction holders continue to look for new strategies to increase the accuracy of predicting targeted users that will have a higher likelihood of converting on a presented advertisement. By improving their prediction models and increasing their conversion rates, webpage publishers are able to attract more advertisers to submit bids to advertise on their platforms, as well as see the bid values increase.